Learning to Love: Love Me Like You Do
by RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS
Summary: Time has passed since we last saw our favourite couple; however when an opportunity to be alone appears they take it. Let's see what this weekend has in store for Ben and Mal. Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, welcome back! I love the fact that you love this series, it does mean a great deal to me that you are still coming on this journey with me. Let's jump back into it, much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

A couple of months had passed since Chad's very inappropriate comments and me and Ben felt as if we were only going from strength to strength. Yes there was another awkward situation when we bumped into Bobby on one of our date nights and he made a comment about me. However I was too quick for Ben and managed to get in between them and I dealt with Bobby. I warned him that I wasn't going to stand for him trying to get in between me and Ben like this; and when he teased Ben a little bit more I snapped at him. I told him that I had to fake what we did; as he was really boring in bed. This seemed to anger him but I told him to shut his mouth or I would tell everyone how useless he was in bed. After he left I did feel bad for saying this too him but he needed to be set straight; he had been telling everyone who would listen that we had slept together with private information about what we had been getting up to. When I turned to look at Ben he had a blank look on his face which caused me to worry however my worry quickly dispelled when he quickly crushed his lips against mine and pressed a long and passionate kiss against my lips. After our kiss he held me close and told me that it had turned him on that I had been so dominant; and I couldn't help but giggle at this. I had been worried that Ben would start worrying after my conversation with Bobby - but he didn't.

* * *

"Mal!" I heard Evie call from downstairs.

"Aha!" I replied back.

"Ben is here!" she replied.

"Tell him I'm just finishing packing!" I called down as I continued finishing packing my bags. Me and Ben were about to go away for the weekend; and this seemed perfect to me. Me and Ben had both had a couple of stressful weeks with work and we just needed some time to distress; it was also going to be nice to just be on our own and be Ben and Mal. I couldn't wait to be snuggled into Ben and just spend time with my perfect boyfriend - yes things still hadn't developed sexually between us but I knew that they would when we were both ready.

"I heard!" Ben answered as he started to walk up the stairs.

"Ok" I advised and I watched as Ben appeared at my doorway before he stepped into my room. I couldn't help but smile at what he was wearing he was currently wearing a light blue vest with dark blue cargo pants; and on his feet he had a pair of dark blue sneakers on. I loved how casual he looked as opposed to always being in a suit; he looked so carefree and playful and I couldn't wait to see where this weekend was going to take us.

"Hello my love" he said as he stood next to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Hello" I replied as I snuggled my face into his strong and broad chest.

"I know you are packing but there is something that I need to do" He advised.

"I see" I noted as I slid my arms around his neck. "What?" I questioned.

"This" he said as he pulled me to him and he pressed his lips against mine and we fell into a long and loving kiss.

"I see" I repeated as we broke apart breathless. "Someone has missed me" I teased.

"Yes!" he exclaimed as he rested his forehead against mine. "I haven't seen you for a week Mal" he reminded me sadly. "We both have been very busy" he pouted.

"Yes" I sighed. "But we have the weekend together to make up for it" I reminded coyly.

"Yes!" he exclaimed again. "I will be nice to be just us" he smiled down at me.

"Yes" I nodded happily.

"How much do you have to do?" he questioned as he looked down at my bed.

"I'll just be with you in a few minutes" I advised.

"Ok" he nodded. "Are these the rest of your bags?" he asked as we dropped our arms from each other.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"I'll take them down" he offered.

"Oh" I muttered. "Look at you" I winked at him.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Such a gentleman" I teased.

"I try my love" he chuckled. "And this is just for a start" he winked at me.

"Oh I see" I nodded. "I'll have to keep my eye on you" I flirted.

"Yes you will" he smirked at me before quickly threw my back pack onto his back and he slid up the handle on my suitcase. "Will you need all of this?" he asked as he looked at the bag and other suitcase on my bed.

"I don't know" I advised.

"Never mind" he laughed as she left the room so I could quickly finish packing so we could start our weekend together.

* * *

"Here she is" Evie sang as I walked downstairs with my last case and back pack.

"What?" I asked as I walked into our kitchen to see Ben stood talking with Evie.

"You've kept him waiting" she teased as I stood in front of Ben.

"She always does" he winked at me.

"Well I can just go back upstairs" I stated as I went to turn around.

"No!" he exclaimed as he quickly pulled me to him so I was snuggled back into his chest which caused Evie to giggle at us both.

"I have many a thing planned for you" he reminded me before he pressed a kiss against the top of his head.

"I don't really need to hear about that" she whined.

"Evie!" I warned her as I threw her a look. Me and Evie had had conversations about mine and Ben's situation; I knew that Ben didn't mind this. I was just still concerned about Ben feeling nervous and pressured into moving faster than he was ready for.

"Sorry" she quickly replied. "But it made it sound like-" she started.

"That we are probably going to be all over each other?" I asked rhetorically. "Because that is very true" I confirmed. "Have you seen this face?" I teased as I pinched both of his cheeks with my fingers and thumbs. "Cute Beast" I cooed. I then watched as Ben tried to playfully tried to bite my hands causing me to drop my hands away from his face and giggle at him. When I looked at Evie I noticed that she was smiling warmly at us both.

"What?" I asked slowly as Ben pressed another kiss against the top of my head.

"It is nice to see you as a couple" she noted.

"Evie we have been together for nearly a year now" I reminded her.

"I know" she smiled. "But still" she pressed. "You both make each other happier" she advised.

"Yes we do" Ben said happily as she snuggled into my hair.

"We have to go my love" he advised.

"Ok" I nodded. "See you when I get back" I advised to Evie.

"Ok" she replied. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do" she teased as she winked at us both.

"E come on!" I laughed as me and Ben's arms dropped from each other.

"What?" she asked as Ben picked up my suitcase.

"That doesn't really leave me much does it?" I teased.

"Hey!" she exclaimed and we all laughed as me and Ben left our kitchen and house so mine and Ben's time alone together could start.


	2. Chapter 2

"I finally have you all alone" Ben smirked as we both cuddled on the back seat of his limousine as it pulled away.

"Yes" I answered as Ben pulled a dark blue fleece blanket over us so we could get comfortable for our two hour drive. "And I am worried" I said innocently as I started to feel playful.

"Worried?" he asked. "Why would you be worried?" he questioned further.

"Well of your intent" I stated.

"My intent?" he repeated slowly.

"Yes" I confirmed. "With your roaming hands" I teased as I winked at him and I watched as he smirked at me. Ben was very comfortable with putting his hands on my breasts and ass; and I had no problems with it. I loved how his hands felt on me; and the more he did it the more I was certain that Ben was the only one for me.

"I see" he said mock seriously. "Well I can keep my hands to myself" he offered as he slid away from me slightly.

"No!" I exclaimed as I quickly straddled him under the blanket.

"Oh" he breathed as he snaked his arms around my waist, which pulled me closer to him. "Now who has intentions?" he accused as he brushed his nose against my chest.

"Well I can't help it if my Beast turns me on" I admitted boldly with a large grin.

"Oh" he breathed. "Do I know?" he flirted as he reached up and cupped the back of my head with his right hand. "Come here my beautiful dragon" he purred before he crushed his lips against mine. Our hands started to roam over each other's bodies; I let my hands roam over Ben's strong, broad chest as I felt both of Ben's hands drop down and claim both of my buttocks. We both broke apart for a few seconds and we smiled at each other before our lips slowly gravitated towards each other's once more; however this time I noticed that there was a new sense of urgency against my lips and I couldn't help but submit myself to him. Yes I knew that nothing would happen on the back seat of his car - as we weren't quite there yet. But as I pressed my willing body against his I could tell that just like me he was getting just as riled up as I was.

Ben then abruptly pulled away from my lips and he quickly brushed my hair from my right shoulder before I felt his warm lips against my neck. I then felt him start to lightly suck my neck; which only made me arch my back and press against him even more due to the shivers running up and down my spine. I groaned loudly and he pulled his lips away from me and smirked up at me.

"Someone was enjoying that" he teased.

"Yes" I muttered before I cleared my throat. "You know how to get me all hot and bothered" I groaned as I felt my stomach twinge with lust.

"I know" he answered smugly. "But I think we should stop" he sighed sadly.

"Yes" I sighed as I climbed off him and found my seat once more.

"Doesn't mean we can't continue to make out though" he offered eagerly. "I just don't want anything to develop here and now" he advised.

"I know baby" I smiled at him as I bumped my nose against his. "Come back here" I grinned and I crushed my lips against his and we continued to share long and loving kisses but this time we were careful to not get each other all riled up. Yes I knew that things were heating up recently with me and Ben; but when anything developed between me and Ben we wanted to be completely alone. And this was something that I knew would always mean a great deal to both me and Ben.

* * *

When we arrived at Ben's summer lodge I couldn't help but sigh; me and Ben were finally going to be alone to be just us and this was something that I was very much looking forward to. Not for the sexual part; just to not have everyone watching our every move was going to be nice.

"My love" I heard Ben say after we both finished bringing our bags into Ben's room.

"Yes?" I replied as Ben closed the door behind us.

"What would you like to do now?" he questioned eagerly as he stood in front of me.

"I don't know" I answered. "I'm happy doing anything" I shrugged. "I thought you had plans anyway" I teased.

"I do" he confirmed.

"Well then" I sang happily. "What is first?" I questioned.

"Something that I need to get out of my system" he advised.

"Oh" I nodded. "What?" I asked.

"This" he advised and he quickly picked me up in a bridal hold.

**"BEN!"** I screamed as he continued to carry me to his large king sized bed.

"Oh shush!" he teased as he threw me down on the bed. I giggled up at him as I slid back on the bed so my head was now rested against the pillows. I quickly kicked my shoes off as I watched as Ben did the same before he slowly and seductively crawled onto the bed towards me. He then slowly climbed on top of me and I opened my legs so he wasn't about to be lying on top of them.

"Hello" I teased as we wrapped our arms around each other.

"Hello" he teased back before he pressed his eager lips against mine and I responded to it instantly. It was slow and full of passion with our heads moving slowly in sync with each other. We broke apart from each other for a spilt second to take a breath and then we crushed our lips back together. We kissed like this for a few moments more as we continued to get lost in our love for each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Content warning for suggested themes in this chapter.**

* * *

"Is everything out of your system?" I teased as we both cuddled together after our very long, loving and intense make out session.

"Not quite" he admitted. "I don't think I will ever be able to get enough of you" he smiled down at me.

"You flatter me" I teased.

"Yes" he confirmed. "Because you are a very beautiful woman" he purred. "I will never stop worshiping the ground you walk on" he finished as he picked my left hand and he pressed a kiss against the back of my hand.

"Likewise" I grinned at him as he placed my hand back down against his chest. "Ben" I stated.

"Yes?" he replied.

"I love you" I said happily before pressing a kiss against his chest.

"I love you too" he smiled at me. "Should we go and get something to eat? It is getting late" he questioned and I looked over to the bedside clock and noticed that it was five past eight.

"Maybe we could watch a film while we eat?" I offered.

"That sounds perfect" he grinned as we both sat up and slid from the bed. I then let Ben slid his right hand into my left and lead me from the room so we could and order a take-a-away and pick a film for us to watch.

* * *

"Mal" I heard Ben say after we both placed our finished Chinese take-a-ways down on the coffee table in front of us.

"Aha?" I replied as I looked over to him from our film that I hadn't really paying too much attention to.

"Pass your feet" he asked with a warm smile.

"Why?" I requested.

"Just do it" he grinned and I did this and he started massaging my bare feet.

"Oh" I groaned as I started to feel pleasure from what he was doing to my feet.

"You like?" he teased.

"Yes" I moaned. "You are good with your hands" I purred.

"Am I?" he asked innocently. "My girlfriend never has any complaints either" he winked at me.

"Lu-" I started but stopped when he applied pressure to my feet. "Cky girl" I groaned and Ben chuckled at me.

"She seems to think so as well" he noted.

"I see" I smirked at him as I started to feel playful as he continued his actions against my feet. "What would she do if she knew about us?" I asked innocently.

"Not her business" he shrugged as he continued.

"I see" I nodded. "Is that what you would tell your mistress?" I asked absentmindedly. "That it wouldn't be my business" I repeated before I pursed my lips together.

"No!" he stated as he quickly shook his head. "Because I would not need a mistress-" he said as he slowed his hands against my feet. "Because I have you; I have no need for anyone else" he said and I could tell that he was now worried in case I was worried about him taking a mistress when we were both older and married. I had heard stories about King's in the past taking mistresses when they were married - I knew that Ben loved me and didn't want anyone else. I just hoped that a mistress was never going to come into the equation.

"Good" I smiled. "I have heard stories of King's taking mistress's" I advised.

"Yes" he confirmed. "I have heard that also" he added. "But not every king did; my father didn't" he continued. "I will not" he promised. "Because I have my soul mate back. And believe me; this time-" he started before he grabbed my ankles and pulled me to him so I was now in his lap. "I will not let you go" he advised as he brushed his nose against mine.

"Who said I was going anywhere" I muttered as I snaked my arms around his neck. "This time it for keeps my love" I said happily.

"For keeps" he repeated happily as he pressed his lips against mine and we fell into a series of long and loving kisses which felt the perfect way to end a perfect meal together.

* * *

I was now lying in bed waiting for Ben to finish getting ready for bed; and as I stared up at the ceiling I looked up at the ceiling as I began to think about our previous conversation. I don't think me and Ben could ever enough of each other and I never wanted this to end. I know that we hadn't really moved forward in our relationship but I was happy how things were - everything that I had with Ben was perfect and I didn't want things to change.

"Mal" I heard Ben say and when I looked over to the bathroom door I noticed that Ben was only wearing a pair of dark blue boxers. I felt my stomach twinge at the sight of my perfect Beast and I pushed away any thoughts of making any advances towards him - but it was very hard as Ben was like sex on legs!

"Yes" I replied.

"Are you ok?" he questioned.

"Yes why wouldn't I be?" I asked in confusion.

"You looked deep in thought" he noted as he sat down on my left hand side and pulled the covers over us both.

"I was just thinking about something we were talking about before" I advised.

"Before?" he prompted.

"Everything out of your system" I stated knowing that this would remind him.

"I see" he noted. "And what were you thinking about?" he questioned.

"Well-" I started. "I was just thinking about how things are between us" I advised.

"Oh" he noted. "Are you not happy?" he asked and I watched as something changed in his eyes.

"I am Ben" I confirmed. "Please don't think any different" I begged hoping that I wasn't about to ruin our weekend together. "I love everything between us" I smiled hoping that this would reassure him.

"Good" he grinned. "I also want to have a conversation about things" he advised.

"Oh" I muttered as I started to wonder where this conversation was about to go. "Really?" I asked.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"Are you not happy?" I asked as I repeated what he had just said to me.

"Yes I am" he urged as he moved closer to me. "Mal please don't think that I don't" he begged.

"What's on your mind?" I questioned trying to pull us both out of our current nervousness.

"Are you wanting to-" he started.

"To?" I prompted.

"Move things on?" he asked and I pulled a confused face at him until my eyes widened at what he was trying to ask me.

"Ben are you telling me that you want to have sex?" I questioned quickly.

"I-" he stammered. "I am still nervous about my performance" he admitted as he looked down.

"Ben don't" I advised as I placed my left hand onto his arm. "You know that I am not going to compare you; or judge what you do. It will always mean more with you" I urged hoping that this would reassure him. "Could I make a suggestion?" I asked.

"Yes" he advised.

"If you are not ready for sex; which Ben that is completely fine I will wait forever for you" I stated. "We could mess around; if that is what you feel comfortable with" I offered.

"Mess around?" he asked slowly.

"Yes" I answered. "Oral sex, pleasure each other" I stated and I watched as he fell deep into thought.

"I would like that" he advised as he smiled at me. "Do you want to now?" he questioned and I started to think about whether this was something that I wanted to do.

"Yes" I muttered and I watched as his face dropped into shock.

"Yes?" he repeated.

"Is this what you want?" I quickly asked.

"Yes my love" he grinned at me and I bumped my nose against his.

"Let's get you naked my love" I purred and he winked at me before his lips crushed against mine as we started to move on to a new development in our relationship.


	4. Chapter 4

**Content warning for the smut and lemons in this chapter.**

* * *

When I went to pull away from Ben I felt Ben slide his right hand onto the back of my head preventing me from pulling back. I felt his lips slightly part against mine and a few seconds later I felt his tongue enter my mouth and slid against mine. Somewhere in our kiss our positions changed and I pushed up on his chest and I climbed on top of him and straddled him. I vaguely remember lowering myself back down against his broad, strong and muscular chest as both of his hands slid onto my bum and he started to kneed both of my buttocks. The feeling of him doing this started to rile me up so I started to grind against him and I felt him moan against my mouth. I pulled away and grinned at him; Ben grinned back at him and he squeezed my bum again.

We crushed our lips together and our faces then slowly moved against each other's as we continued to get lost in each other. Somewhere along the kiss Ben much have rolled us over as when we broke apart Ben was lying on top of me.

"Oh hello" I teased.

"Hello" he winked at me.

"Mal sit up" he advised as we both say up and Ben slowly removed my dark purple sleep vest. I then lay down and watched as Ben's eyes roamed over my chest.

"Oh Mal" he breathed as he lay down next to me.

"What?" I asked. "You like?" I flirted.

"Yes" he smirked. "May I? he asked.

"Yes" I smiled. "They are yours to play with" I flirted and I watched as a large grin spread his face. I watched as his left hand then slid onto my right breast; I sighed at the at the contact as Ben pressed his mouth against my left nipple.

"Oh!" I moaned. "Ben!" I exclaimed as he continued to move his mouth and hand against me. "Oh Lucifer!" I cried out and I whined in protest as he pulled away and grinned at me.

"I have barely done anything to you yet" he said smugly.

"I know" I panted. "But Ben remember my body is aching for you" I told him.

"Is it?" he smiled at me.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"Well then-" he teased. "I best get back to what I was doing" he winked at me.

"Please?" I begged and he chuckled as he swapped his mouth and hand over so he was now giving my other breast the same attention. My hands flew into his hair as shivers started to run up and down my spine as Ben continued to pleasure me. My breathing then hitched and I tried to content with pleasure that was engulfing my body but there was a knot that had started to build up in my body and I couldn't do anything else apart from give myself over to Ben. I slowly untangled my fingers from his hair and I slowly dragged my hand down his chest and stomach until I got to his boxers. I started to pull on them slightly; and Ben must have got the hint as he pulled away and rolled away from me. He then grinned at me and we both quickly pulled out pants down and discarded them to the floor. I watched as Ben's eyes roamed to in between my legs and I couldn't help but grin at the way he was looking at me. My eyes then wandered onto him and my eyes widened at the sight before me. It felt big digging into me but now I could see his incredible length and girth I had to remind myself to be on my best behaviour and not push Ben too far.

"Mal?" he asked nervously.

"Yes?" I stated as I looked up at his face.

"Is something wrong?" he questioned.

"No" I smiled as I pulled him back to me. "I want to advise you of something Ben-" I started.

"Yes?" he asked nervously.

"I am not just saying this because you are my boyfriend" I stated.

"Yes?" he repeated.

"But you are the biggest I've seen" I admitted.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes" I confirmed. "And when the time comes I will enjoy riding him" I smirked at him and I smiled as I heard a deep groan escape from his throat. "But for now-" I started. "Let us get better acquainted" I flirted.

"Yes" he winked at me and we started to fall into a long and loving series of kisses. I let my hand linger onto the bottom of his stomach; I wanted Ben to tell me that he was ready. I didn't want him to regret us doing anything; so after my hand had been waiting for a few minutes Ben pulled away and looked at me.

"What?" he muttered.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Yes" he confirmed. "Are you really asking for my permission?" he questioned.

"Yes" I confirmed. "As you ask for mine" I reminded him and I watched as he smiled at me. "I don't want to push you too far" I stated.

"You are not" he dismissed. "You can proceed" he smiled at me.

"Ok" I said as I quickly kissed him as I slid my right hand onto his member and I cupped him in my hand. I squeezed him gently and heard him moan.

"Mine" I murmured.

"Always" he muttered as he kissed me as I started to slowly stroke him. I pulled away from him and I quickly winked at him before kissing the tip and then sucking one side gently. I ran my hands up his thighs and then cupped his testicles in my other hand. I smiled against him when I heard him gasp. I gently dragged my fingers over his scrotum and then lowered my head to draw more of him into my mouth. I continued to suck and lick his member until I felt his body next to me tense up. I pulled him from my mouth slightly and nipped some loose skin with my teeth and he jerked.

I let him have a few seconds to relax before taking him back in my mouth once more and pulled him deep into my throat. I heard him groan as I swallowed and I smiled against him once more. I started to suck hard on him as I pulled back and I started to trace circular patterns on his rim of the head with my tongue which earned him to start moaning and chanting my name; which gave me encouragement to continue. I pulled him from my mouth fully and looked up at him and he growled in protest at me.

"Mal you are such a tease" he whispered.

"Your tease" I flirted back as I took him back in my mouth. I started to bob my head up and down quickly as I used my other hand to massage his testicles gently. Ben's breathing started to hitch and I knew that he was close, I winked at him and then pushed him deep into my throat and started to bob rapidly on him. I felt my bedclothes tighten around me which told me that he was trying to contain himself and when I looked up at him I could see that he was biting on his lip to try and stop him moaning.

"Mal I can't stop myself" he moaned. This made me suck him harder and making sure that I caught my tongue against his sensitive tip. His groans of pleasure encouraged me to suck harder and faster. "My bad girl" he said and he spanked my right buttock. I felt him start to slowly to stroke my hair. I winked at him to show that I was ok and I continued with my relentless actions on his member. "Mal I'm not going to last much longer" he advised as his breathing hitched more. I nodded to him and watched as he hit his head against our headboard.

"Mal, Mal, Mal I'm going to-" he started but ended when he groaned loudly. This was all I needed to pull him deep into my throat as he bathed the back of my throat with his juices. I kept bobbing up and down on him as I felt him slacken in my mouth; when he had stopped I pulled him from my mouth and threw myself back down onto my pillows.

"You're amazing" he mused as I tried to regulate my breathing. I grinned at him as he rolled onto his side and he smiled down at me. "I need to get you now" he flirted. "Yeah" I flirted back as he pressed a kiss to my lips. Ben then wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him and deepened the kiss. As we started another long kiss I felt Ben move his left hand down my body so we could move further along in our developments in our relationship.


	5. Chapter 5

**Content warning for the smut and lemons in this chapter.**

* * *

"Mal" Ben said nervously.

"Yes?" I replied as I rested my head against the pillows.

"Tell me if I do something wrong" he stated.

"Ok" I nodded. "But I'm sure you will do better than you think" I smiled at him.

"We will see" he noted as he moved in between my legs and he opened them a little wider so he could have more access to me.

"Oh" he breathed. "Mal" he muttered.

"Yes?" I repeated.

"I'm going to make this mine" he promised which made the knot of lust in my stomach tighten.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "Please" I begged. I then watches as he slid down and he started to kiss my thighs first right then left and he kept doing this but every time getting closer and closer to my entrance. I watched as he then threw me a playful look before he pressed above my clit and I groaned. "Ben please?" I begged again.

"Please?" he chuckled as he threw a playful look at me.

"Yes" I panted. "Please?" I repeated.

"As you wish my love" he said and I couldn't help but grin when I heard a little growl escape from his mouth before he crushed his lips against my clit. I gasped loudly and he pulled his mouth away to look up at me. The room them fell into silence before I felt the fingers of his right hand run against my folds. "Mal you are soaking wet!" he exclaimed.

"Yes!" I moaned as I felt tingles run through my body. "This is what you do to me" I admitted and I heard him chuckle at me. I then felt him run his fingers against my folds once more and I felt shivers run up my spine. I watched as he gave me a hopeful look and I nodded and I felt him slowly slide a finger inside of me which made me gasp once more. I threw my head harshly against the pillows as he slowly worked his finger in and out of me before he added another finger. I looked back down just in time to see him lean down and lick my clit which sent another intense sensation through my body. I groaned at the sensation as warmth continued to build up between my legs as Ben started to run his tongue up and down me as he worked his fingers against me.

"Ben" I moaned loudly. I heard him chuckle against me as he started to quicken his fingers against me and I gasped and tightened my hands on the bed covers. I started to get lost in what Ben was doing to me; I hadn't been like this with anyone for such a long time. But I was right; it was never this good or perfect. Ben knew how to read my body and how to give me what I needed; and I would make sure that he knew this when he was finished with my oh so willing body. "Fuck Ben!" I cried out as he pushed his lips against my clit and he began to suck and I felt my body start to build toward my release. I felt his fingers quicken against me once more as he started to thrust against me as he started to curl his fingers upward and my legs nearly closed but I stopped as my eyes locked onto Ben's. I could see that he was more than happy with how I was reacting to him and I was going to let him take my body like this.

"Ben I'm close" I warned him and he winked at me. He continued his actions against me and my ribcage heaved and my legs started to go rigid. **"BEN!"** I screamed out as a wave of pleasure convulsed through my body. I scrunched my eyes shut and I arched my back up. I noticed that Ben had pulled his mouth away from me to watch my reaction however his fingers were slowing down against me.

"Ben that was-" I breathed as I placed both of my hands against my chest.

"Really?" he asked eagerly as he slowly pulled his fingers from me.

"Yes Ben" I confirmed as he threw himself back down against the pillows on my left side. "Really" I chuckled as he reached to his bedside cabinet and got some tissues.

"I love you Mal" he grinned down at me as he wiped his hands before quickly throwing them in a nearby bin.

"I love you soo much" I replied lovingly as he slid back to me and pulled me back into a cuddle. Me and Ben then smiled at each other for a few seconds before we shared a long and loving kiss.

"I can't wait to do that again" he said as we pulled away.

"Me neither" I agreed as we cuddled together as Ben pulled the covers back over us. We then fell into a perfect silence as we both took in what had just happened; I knew there was no going back but by the looks on our faces - neither one of us minded.


	6. Epilogue

**Content warning for suggested smut in this chapter and topics of discussion.**

* * *

_*Epilogue*_

* * *

"Ben" I panted after me and Ben repeated our new found hobby for the second time.

"Yes?" he smiled down at me as he was regulating his breathing.

"Is everything ok?" I questioned.

"Everything is more than ok" he grinned at me as he rolled onto his stomach and wrapped his left arm around my waist. "I only wish that we did that before now" he admitted. I couldn't get over how things could change over such a short space of time but I was glad that it did. It felt perfect to lie naked in bed with Ben and I knew that I was right to let myself love Ben again and give us both this chance to be together.

"Me too" I agreed. "But I'm glad things have happened this way" I added. "Much better" I smiled at me.

"Yes" he grinned which made me laugh at him. "What?" he asked.

"I can just imagine what we will be doing in our free time now" I teased and a grin spread across my face when he winked at me. "If this is what you are after a blowjob-" I started. "I can't wait to see how you are going to be after we start having sex, you'll crave it" I said incredulously before I pressed a kiss against the top of his left arm.

"No" he disagreed. "I will crave you" he urged. "You beautiful dragon" he cooed as he slid closer to me so he was no half on top of me.

"And I will crave you" I promised. I knew this was the truth; when me and Ben started having sex we were not going to be able to keep our hands off each other - and I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Is this enough for now?" he asked.

"Yes Ben" I smiled. I knew at some point Ben might worry about this - but he really didn't need to. "This is more than enough" I advised him. "Especially after what you have been doing to me" I winked at him.

"Oh really?" he flirted as he brushed his nose against mine. "Well I have loved everything you have done to me" he advised which made my stomach twinge in lust at the memory.

"Well you are very lucky Ben" I advised smugly.

"How so?" he asked.

"Some girls don't like to give to give head" I stated.

"And you do?" he questioned slowly.

"I love it!" I exclaimed as I slowly stroked his chin with my left thumb. "Especially to the right man" I stated. "Which is you" I stated which made me press a brief kiss against my lips. "I also want to share a couple of things with you" I advised.

"Yes?" he asked.

"First of all I like to sleep naked" I admitted. "So this makes things easier" I added and me and Ben both chuckled at each other.

"Yes it does" he agreed. "In some respects" he added.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well it is quite a view Mal" he advised as he quickly looked up and down my naked body. "When I'm not with you and I know you are in bed it's going to turn me on knowing your like this" he explained.

"I would say I'm sorry-" I teased. "But I'm not" I added and we both laughed at each other before I watched him press a tender kiss in between my breasts. "Knowing that it turns you on and you're probably going to be playing with yourself if going to turn me on" I admitted.

"Oh really?" he teased as he pressed another kiss against my chest.

"Yes" I confirmed. "Really" I advised and I pushed my face forward and I pressed a kiss against his lips.

"I would say I'm sorry-" he started mimicking my voice. "But I'm not" he added and we both chuckled at each other. "Anything else you need to make me aware of?" he questioned.

"Yes" I confirmed. "There was a lot of firsts tonight" I noted. "Mainly for you" I added.

"Yes" he confirmed. "What firsts were there for you?" he questioned in confusion.

"Well I don't normally swallow Ben" I admitted nervously but as I watched as large grin spread across his face I started to feel a lot better about my admission.

"Is that so?" he teased.

"Yes" I confirmed as he smirked at me. "Do you like that?" I asked.

"Yes" he confirmed. "Very much so" he added happily. "Oh come here you" he said and he quickly crushed his lips against mine and we fell into another long and loving make out session which lead us to find our releases for the third time tonight.

* * *

**Hey guys, this is where I have decided to end this particular story. But don't worry the next story of this series will soon follow, I hope you enjoyed reading this story. It does mean a great deal that you are still following me on this journey.**

**Much love,**

**RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**


End file.
